


The police officer and the Prince Charming

by Julia_Scorpio1314



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Policeman and student, BDSM Scene, Bottom Dong Min, Kink, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Top Moon Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Scorpio1314/pseuds/Julia_Scorpio1314
Summary: “So we meet again…Prince Charming.”
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The police officer and the Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the first fanfic that I have ever posted, so there are many mistakes. Feel free to comment ^^
> 
> 2\. English isn't my first language so there are many faults.
> 
> 3\. Enjoy :3

If there's one word to describe Lee Dong Min, it would be "perfect".

Oh, how is that impossible? He is most likely one of the most beautiful men at this school, one of the kindest students that the teachers have ever seen, one of the best schoolboy that this high school has ever had. He is the Prince Charming appearing in every girls'dreams, the friendliest friends that the boys all want to become, the most excellent learner that meet every teachers's expectations. He is the boy that comes to school everyday with a big grin on his face, gives all of his to be the best in classes then after school, people will see him coming home with a pleasant smile to the end of the day.

Nonetheless, these weeks, there's something really weird.

Ah, maybe the school has just changed the paintings in the library? Nah, nobody cares about those weird ass pictures except the librarian and the art students.

Then....perhaps it's because a beautiful girl called Park Si Yeon has just come to this school? Not really though, this high school has a lot of good - looking people.

Oh I know, maybe because the principal wants to change the uniform next semester? No worries, the students are all familiar with it every year, so they aren't much surprised.

That's strange, isn't it? You cannot understand, what the students talk in breaks, why the girls look so sad all day, what makes the teachers frown a lot these times. You have made all the possible guesses yet none of them is correct.

Let me ask you something, have you tried about Dong Min? 

Yeah I see you, you may think that's quite dumb, because how can the school most famous boy be the hot topic these weeks? 

Nevertheless, it's actually the hot topic that makes everyone so curious about, what makes the Prince Charming so lost like a cute puppy like that? What turns him from a helpful to a sad boy like this? Is there something wrong with him?

If you think Jin Woo - Dong Min's best friend is the only one who can answer those questions, then you're absolutely wrong, because the short boy cannot get the reasons why either. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now mind telling me what happened? What the hell is wrong with you these weeks?"

Jin Woo is mad, really mad, but he cannot be too much, he might scare his little friend running away before he can get a proper reply. For sake, Dong Min has tested his patience these times and to be honest, he tried not to be too much and asked him to take it slowly, but he keeps crossing the lines days after days that eventually Jin Woo has to drag him to Myung Jun's Cafe to find out what it is. However, the response really makes Jin Woo want to flip the table.

"Nothing, I...I just think of something...." 

Jin Woo sometimes thinks, how he can be friend with this idiot. He knows that Dong Min doesn't say things easily and it takes a lot of time for him to reveal just a small detail of the story, yet whenever something like this comes, he just simply wishes that he could crash the tall boy into half to see what he is thinking.

"Minnie ah, remember, I am your best friend. Just share if there's anything. You seem off these weeks, you don't focus on classes a lot like before, you doze off more often than before, you even ignore your lunch!!! Do you know how bad it is to skip lunch? I am very surprised to see you are still alive...."

"Jin Woo ah, it's really nothing. I just need time to calm my mind down. Then...I will tell you everything, alright?"

Jin Woo really believes his words? No, he has been friend with this dumb head ever since they were 14, so he can see through the lie really well. Nonetheless, he chooses to follow it, because he wants to see the pleasant smile on that beautiful face again. 

"Fine, just remember to do it. Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, no need. Just stay here with Myung Jun hyung, I can walk home by myself. I am not a kid though."

The short one decided to ignore the last sentence, and stayed at the Cafe watching his friend walking away. He sighed, touched the hand which is placing on his shoulder, said:

"I will be his mom if he keeps behaving like this, he is really like a stubborn kid."

A giggle comes behind him, then Jin Woo finds himself in the embrace of the man wearing barista outfit, with the voice that he loves more than everything in this world.

"He will be alright Jin Jin, I think you need to relax a bit."

"Junnie ah, he is..." Jin Woo wants to say something but the brown kissed his lips, successfully stopped him from speaking. 

"He will be fine, now help me with the cleaning, will you?" And just like that, Park Jin Woo completely forgets what just happened to his little friend, follows his boyfriend happily to the storage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is a beautiful day, the sky is blue, the sun isn't too shiny, the wind is enough to cool down the heat from the previous days. Overall, the weather is absolutely perfect that everybody wants to hang out to have some fun.

Well, most of.

Dong Min sat in his small yet cozy room, his eyes were watery, his sobs echoed in the empty space of his little apartment.

He cannot say anything about it, he cannot do anything about it, he is just too useless about it. Why can’t he be brave to talk to him? What makes him so insecure about himself whenever he remembers those eyes? Why does his heart beat faster everytime he reminiscents his voice?

Dong Min later knows, it’s love. It’s freaking love.

He is in love with a man, who has had a girlfriend already.

Dong Min can swear that, when he first saw Moon Bin, was at the moment that he wanted to erase from his mind the most. Like…What was he thinking? Crossing the road without noticing the traffic light? He absolutely lost his mind that time. He was caught right after and the moment he saw that man coming, he knew immediately that, he screwed up.

Officer Moon, he heard the others calling him like that, and Dong Min couldn’t ignore the blush that slowly turned his face into a tomato.

“Oh, isn’t here the famous Lee Dong Min in Seoul University? I never expect that we would see each other in this situation.”

Oh how Dong Min wished that he could vanish immediately that moment, the moment that Moon Bin gave him an enigmatic smile, a smile that enough to take the little boy’s breathe away.

Dong Min stared at the man in bewilderment, until he was given back his ID card, and Officer Moon winked at him, said:

“You know, if you want to be a lawyer, you should stay focus more on everything around you. I may forgive you this time, but I won’t do the same next time. Understood, babe?”

Just like that, Dong Min knows from those moments, he already wants to mess up the second, third, or even more, just to get Moon Bin’s attention back to him.

The boy hugged himself, stared blankly at the ceiling, wondered how his life would be if he didn’t do that embarrassing act that day. Maybe his life would be the same like every other day, maybe he is still the Prince Charming at the university, maybe he will graduate peacefully and be a lawyer somewhere in the future, perhaps one day he will get married, adopt a kid or a cute pet and enjoy his life with the other half until he bids the last farewell to this world.

Moon Bin is someone he never expects to meet, but he is the person that Dong Min wants to stay by the most. The man always appears in the boy’s dreams, turns him into a complete mess until the next morning Dong Min wakes up and realizes he has just been through another wet dreams with the man he is madly in love. Oh, how Dong Min wishes he would truly one day lay beneath the strong man, his wrists are binned with the mental handcuffs. The man will give his thirsty body hickeys that will be on his milky skin for a week, he will kiss his plump lips until he cannot breath, he will shower Dong Min with tons of complies about his fat sexy ass and eventually, he will take all of the boy’s soul away with his strong thrusts and Dong Min will gladly let Moon Bin do everything to his anatomy, because he knows, the man will stay there by his side forever.

Nonetheless, when he feels the sunlight comes to him, Dong Min cannot help but cry like a baby. His wild imagination can never come true, Moon Bin will never come to him when he needs, and Dong Min can never be someone special to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason why Dong Min has this studio apartment is because, his parents want him to live an independent life, and kicking him out of the house a month after his 18 – year old birthday was the best idea they think of. Dong Min didn’t mind about it, he doesn’t like sharing room with his younger brother like before since he is now a student in the university, everything comes to him like storms and the small room that they share can never stay clean, so he is glad to have this apartment instead. His part time job as a waiter at a restaurant provides him enough to live a peaceful life without much to worry about beside food. 

Dong Min looks at the clock, feeling exhausted as he doesn’t feel like going to work at all, just the thought of seeing Moon Bin hand in hand with that lovely lady again broke his heart into thousand pieces, but the owner of that restaurant is kind enough to let him stay at home without permission for nearly 2 weeks already and even though he says nothing about it, Dong Min still feels guilty as he doesn’t want to lie him, yet this is really a private thing to talk about. 

He steps into the door, greets everyone and eventually sees the old man standing at the corner talking with someone on the phone. Dong Min licks his lips in worry, approached the man little by little and patiently waited there until he hung up and turned around. He greeted him timidly, doesn’t know where to start. 

“I…uh…nice to see you again, Mr.Kim”

“Oh dear Dong Min, no need to be that scared, are you afraid of me that much?”

The man laughed, but Dong Min is even more shy. Why doesn’t he just fire him? Why is he still here? As if the old man could read mind, he patted the boy’s shoulder and said:

“Hey, I won’t fire you, you are the best waiter here though, even though you are just a part – timer, but you have done a good job.”

“But…”

“No, I don’t want to hear any explains about the past 2 weeks, as long as you’re back here. The past is the past. Now hurry and change, we open in 10 minutes.”

Dong Min cannot describe how happy he is right now, he can keep this job for his living. He quickly thanked the kind owner then ran back to the changing room and just a few minute later, Dong Min has already gone around with the other waiters to help.

Tonight is the Friday night so all the seats are completely full. It’s been quite a time since Dong Min ran this much to take orders and clean up, even though he usually stays here for 4 hours. 

His shift ends at 11 p.m. and Dong Min can’t even be happier, even though it was tiring, but he can keep his part time job, that’s the best thing today. The boy changed back again, bid goodbye to the others and walked out of the door. Nonetheless, Dong Min met an unexpected person standing there and even looking at his direction.

Why is Moon Bin here? And why is he walking at this way? Dong Min bit his lips, sneakily looked at his back to see if there was someone coming out with him, but it was only him standing there.

Dong Min can feel his blush again when the man glanced at him, speaks:

“So we meet again…Prince Charming.”

Oh gosh, how can he say that nickname with that beautiful voice? The boy lowered his head, refused to look at the blonde before him. 

“You know, I personally think I am more handsome than that boring brick, so will you look at me for a few minutes?”

Dong Min can tell that his face is now officially a tomato because of this handsome man standing right in front of him. He hesitated a bit, but eventually gathered the tiny courage left to slowly hold his head high, internally got excited when he noticed the mental handcuffs around the man’s hip.

“There, showing your pretty face to me, Dong Min – ssi. I won’t eat you up, so there’s nothing to worry about though.”

The boy can’t help but feel down when he talked to him in such a formal way like this. Like…how? Is “babe” only a tease?

“You may wonder why I am here, well, I have some business need to do with you and since it will gain attention if I find you at school, it’s much better to just ask my uncle when your shift would end, don’t you think?”

Dong Min just nods, so Mr. Kim is Moon Bin’s uncle? No wonder why they seem a bit familiar, but then the boy realized, he actually had left quite a bad impression to him by go away for 2 weeks without permission…. Dong Min right now just wants to run, how can he screw up things like this?

Nonetheless, Dong Min wants to appreciate the rare moment between him and his crush, so he chooses to follow the man from behind. Moon Bin is in his police uniform still, which fits his body so much that reveals all of his muscle underneath, and Dong Min doesn’t mind if he was pinned against the wall right now, enjoyed the lust that this man brings to him and he of course will agree to everything that Moon Bin asks him to do, as long as he stays by his side. The boy blushed at his own thoughts, wondered if the man before him found out about this, would he look at him with disdain in the eyes or would he simply disappear from the boy’s life one more time. 

Dong Min bit his lips, obviously he cannot take either of the choices. He just wants to live with the man he loves, but he cannot forget, that Moon Bin has had a girlfriend and the reason why he is here with Dong Min, is because he has something to do with him only. Even that also means Dong Min can only see him properly this time, he cannot miss any chances of staying with him. Nevertheless, when the boy realizes it, he accidentally bumps into Moon Bin’s back due to inattention. He frowned, and froze when he heard the man’s voice right by his ears:

“Babe, how can you not pay attention like this? Do you like punishments that much?”

Dong Min trembled, the endearment took him so well. He wants to hear it again tonight, tomorrow, next weeks, and even until he dies. Yet he doesn’t miss the warning tone in his voice, and Dong Min finds himself too whipped for the handsome man in front of him, because he really loves being pinned against somewhere hard by Moon Bin, if that is counted as ‘punishments’.

“Ah…so you like them I would say. Do they turn you into an obedient boy like this? How cute”

Moon Bin whistled the ‘cute’ a bit longer, ran his hand down to the boy’s ass, smacked harshly. Dong Min gasped, but he lets the man do whatever he wants. 

“Well you have such a cute ass. You must have worked on it a lot.”

There is something up between Dong Min and the man, but he would just say that he enjoys it a lot.

“I do squat at home.”

“Your voice is angelic, talk more. I want to hear it.”

Dong Min hid his red cheeks, feels proud so sudden.

“You have a good body too, looks really sexy with just that waiter uniform. I wonder what would you look like if you don’t wear anything.”

The boy bit his lips, feels the shiver as he is pinned against the wall by his crush, his lips whispered the lustful words as his big hands traveled through his body. Dong Min looked into the darkness in Moon Bin’s eyes, wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, desperately begged:

“Please do it, please do everything you want with me. I will take it, I will be good. Just do it, please, stay with me tonight….”

Dong Min immediately felt the warmth against his lips, a tongue made its way into his mouth, played with his own. The man sucked Dong Min’s lips harshly, seems like he doesn’t think of the little boy trying to catch every breathe right now. His hands wrapped around his hips, brought Dong Min closer to his, and smiled when he figured that they were both turned on. 

What a lovely boy, from where Sua has this amazing idea?

Dong Min can finally breath when they pulled apart, feel the breathe and warmth of each other. The boy looked at Moon Bin in the eyes, the lustful waves slowly brushed his mind aside. The black haired boy grabbed the uniform tightly, whined:

“Please…don’t stop what you are doing….Please let me be with you tonight….”

Moon Bin gave the little boy a teasing gaze, brought his hand to touch every little details of the gorgeous face in front of him. If he hadn’t noticed the blush that this pretty boy had the day he was caught, Moon Bin would have never thought of how he could be this messy and fuckable. Moon Bin tilted his head, eyes never leave the watery ones in front of him, asked:

“Is your apartment far from here?”

Dong Min looked up at the tall grey building opposite the street, and immediately being dragged through the gates. When the little boy realized that they were in his bed and naked, Dong Min can’t help but stare at the strong body built upon him in admiration. 

“You like it?”

Moon Bin asked playfully, watched the male underneath him nodding. He took the lube and condoms out of the pocket, noticed the thirsty look in the boy’s eyes. He smirked, questioned the younger:

“Have you ever dreamt of me?”

“Yes, many times.” Dong Min answered, didn’t understand why the man asked so suddenly.

“Oh…so how am I in those dreams? Mind sharing?”

The boy’s face turned red, his heart fluttered as the request from the older. He paused a bit, nervously told the latter everything. He quietly observed his facial expressions, and he flushed as to the man’s chuckles. 

“How adorable, so now I am here with you. Do you want us to make it happened?”

Is this a dream? If yes, then Dong Min wished if he could stay here forever, with all of this man to the rest of his life. Moon Bin’s lips are on his skin, suck so hard that makes Dong Min moans every seconds passed. His legs wrapped around Bin’s strong waist, slender arms around the man neck, enclosed their distance, until when their bare skins touch, the younger exhaled satisfied. He watched Moon Bin slowly made his way to his nipples, smirked mischievously. 

Why is he smiling? 

His little anatomy shivers, his moans are getting louder as when Moon Bin licked and even bit, as if they were some kind of juicy fruit, so delicious that he has to taste. His dick started leaking pre – cum, and when Dong Min wants to touch it, his wrists are already in the handcuffs. 

“I think I forgot that you loved being tied, haha, thanks for reminding me sweetheart. Such a good boy for daddy.”

Dong Min doesn’t dare thinking how his body is right now, he just prayed that he won’t do any embarrassing things that can potentially ruin these precious moments. The cold material rubbed against his skin, even makes Dong Min messier than he already is.

“Binnie oppa, please….”

Moon Bin looked at him in surprise and amazement, chuckled:

“Never in my life would expect to hear that girly word from a pretty boy like you, darling, you are really an interesting schoolboy.”

“You…you think so? Do you like it?”

Moon Bin took a slight bite on Dong Min’s right nipple, then whispered to his red ears:

“I love everything from you baby, will you do the same to me?”

Dong Min stared at his lustful eyes, gave him the most certain nods. Moon Bin smiled, glanced at the little pink object that currently begging for love. He secretly smirked, his member is as adorable as his cute owner.

The younger flustered, even though he has dreamt of this many times, but in reality when he literally stared at his dick as if something very interesting, the embarrassment took over and Dong Min can’t help but turn on even more. A warmth cupped around his member and the boy cannot hold his whimpers, he shut his eyes, let the waves of this sexual tension take over him, let himself get lost in the eyes with the man he loves.

Dong Min eventually released everything to Moon Bin, but much to his awkwardness, he got hard immediately as the scene of the latter licking away his own sperm is too tempting. He bit his lips, eyes begging for a kiss, and the man delightedly agreed. 

“It’s not good at all, don’t do it…” The boy mumbled.

Moon Bin only smirked, gave him another kiss then put one of his legs on his shoulder, looked at the anus. The sight itself is already a bless, pink and of course, really ‘tasty’. He licks his lips, surely tonight he will treasure his little baby until he can hardly remember anything else beside him. Moon Bin took the lube, extended the thick liquid on his fingers, made sure to look at the boy first. After a few seconds, he slowly put the index one first, carefully examined the boy. According to what he has seen, this is the first time for the boy, so everything must be gentle and slow, even though he knows how much he was eagerly to be with him.

Dong Min grinded his teeth, felt the slender object down his ass, slowly explored what’s inside. He tried with his fingers before, but now he is with the man he loves, it’s something completely different. His didn’t bring as much pleasure as him, his didn’t feel satisfied yet hurtful like him and the most important is, his didn’t have him. Yes, Moon Bin is here, he is here with him, helping him with everything he has so that their make - out session later can be perfect. It’s like what happened in his dreams all these weeks, he was naked, tied down, touched everywhere by the handsome man in the police uniform and Dong Min can scream his name all over night until he can barely say anything. 

“Relax sweetheart, you’re too stiff. Are you that excited?” Moon Bin slapped one of his ass cheeks, continued to put his middle one inside the hot walls.

Dong Min moaned, he is indeed eagerly waiting for this. Today, tonight, Moon Bin will take his virginity away, Moon Bin will bring his heart and soul away with him and Dong Min will willingly be anything he wants. He only has tonight, only tonight Moon Bin is his, so he cannot mess up anything. It was really hard for Dong Min when he witnessed him and a girl walking together into a store, he could hear how his heart fell apart dramatically, how his mind was telling him to walk away before the tears came out, how his heart finally broke into pieces. He remembered how happy they were that day, how the girl clung into his muscular arms smiling joyfully and beautiful, how Moon Bin’s stares were always full of love and happiness. Dong Min knew that he looked like an idiot, standing there with tears in the eyes and hoping that the blonde haired guy would turn to his direction instead. If only he wasn’t a scardy cat, if only Dong Min had enough courage to call him and confessed everything, then Moon Bin could have been his right now, then he could call Moon Bin his ‘boyfriend’. He really loves the man to his heart, and he begged for every religions that he knows, that they would let their night be in peace, that Dong Min can enjoy this moment, that he will let Moon Bin take whatever he needs, because this is the moment he has been waiting for weeks, because tomorrow he and Moon Bin will be strangers again, because this is a ‘once in a lifetime’ chance that he knows it will never come again. 

Dong Min gasped, he could feel there were now 3 fingers playing in his body, with the playful smile that Moon Bin is giving, the black haired boy could feel nothing but more inappropriate thoughts coming to his mind, demanding him to get rid of the handcuffs and jumping on the man’s dick already. He cannot wait, he doesn’t want to wait, he has wanted this night for too long. 

“Oppa....please...stop with it and come in me...” 

Moon Bin laughed at the eagerness from the little boy, continues stretching, caresses the silky skin on his leg and said: 

“You might get hurt cupcake, I don’t want your first time to be painful. I don’t want to end tonight this early though.” 

His heart beats faster when he heard the last statement, so Moon Bin wants to play with him for a bit longer. Does that mean he is interested in him? He is good enough for him? 

Dong Min tried to relax himself, as to many times he has done before. He is nervous, but he cannot deny the excitement screaming over his body. 

He yelped when he noticed the emptiness inside, Dong Min looked at Moon Bin in loss and that made the man chuckle, patted the black haired boy to calm himself down. How in the world is there a gorgeous and sweet living creature like Dong Min? Not even anyone he knows is this cute, adorable, lovely, sexy, hot and pretty as Dong Min. He really is a ‘one in a million’.

The younger hissed when there is something big trying to make its way inside, and he surely guaranteed that wasn’t the fingers before. Moon Bin cautiously observed the frowns on Dong Min’s face, even though it was stretched, but for a boy like him, it’s still a lot to handle. He deliberated for a few seconds, then made his way up, kissed the little boy. He was nearly crying, Moon Bin tries to come inside slowly, on the other hand, he wants his baby boy to have this memories staying with him forever in happiness, so he tries his best to control his roughness and sadistic side. 

Dong Min, for the first time, really wants to get out of the handcuffs to cuddle the man he loves, to feel every touches they share, to enjoy this with him as much as he can. There’s only a little chances that when the new day comes, he can call Moon Bin his ‘boyfriend’ so he has to take this as much as possible. He made a few attempts to get out of that, but it was really stupid to do it since they were specifically designed for criminals, so Dong Min has no choices but to whine: 

“Binne oppa....please...ah...take....handcuffs....ah....” 

Moon Bin glanced at the cold material holding his wrists tightly, decided to ignore the poor boy’s whimpers and keeps thrusting deeper. 

“Please....please...oppa please....ah....I....hug....please...let me....touch...ah....you....ah....” 

Dong Min pleaded, suddenly feels the waves coming again, he looked for Moon Bin’s eyes in hope of him would notice his desperation. Nonetheless, he just smirked and keeps doing what he needs to be done. 

The younger tried many times more, but all of them ended with the same results. His eyes began to shed tears, hopelessness staring at Moon Bin’s lustful ones. 

When Dong Min recognized that all of the older’s cock was already in and began to bring him the joys, he couldn’t help but feel the bitterness whenever he thinks of the sunlight welcoming him a new day. Dong Min looked at the man above him, the moment his arms were free, he immediately clung into the blonde haired handsome man. The tears of pleasure and bittersweet running through his face, down to the stunning neck and finally faded into the messy bedsheet underneath. It was a really long time of moaning and screaming until the last thing Dong Min could hear was Moon Bin whispered to him 5 beautiful words. 

“Good night, I love you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired boy knitted his brows, trying to deepen his cover under the blanket. He doesn’t want to see the sun light, he doesn’t want to enjoy a new day at all. He just wants to stay in bed all day long, he just wants to be sunk in the aroma of sandalwood and never wakes up, he just wants to be cuddled in all of the imaginary embrace of the man he loves. Dong Min wrapped up in the blanket even deeper, refused to acknowledge the alarm sound from his phone nearby. Suddenly, a hard spank made the boy gasp, he uncovered and the familiar smirk appeared, comes along with the sound that he can see even hear in his dreams:

“Morning princess, do you want breakfast in bed?”

The younger rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, is that Moon Bin? He is really here? Why hasn’t he left? He watched as the older placing the tray on the desk then laying down next to him, attempted to hide his face, softly asked:

“Why are you still here? I thought you left already…”

“What are you talking about?” Moon Bin frowned, unsure of what the little boy is speaking.

Dong Min blinked, his lips tightened, didn’t know what to say. Is it okay for him to say them out loud? The man may leave him right now and he doesn’t want it to happen at all cost. Nonetheless, if he really thinks about this, then Dong Min is nothing but a ‘one night stand’ to Moon Bin. The older has everything, while he has nothing left. He knows what he wants right now is nothing but Moon Bin himself, but he doesn’t know if the other would think the same as him.

“Nothing, I just think of something.”

Moon Bin stared at the younger then smirked, warned the little boy:

“I hate liars Prince Charming, so you either say them right now, or….” He trailed his hand down to one of the ass cheeks, patted slightly. He watched the black haired boy flustered, he knew very well that his baby boy takes the threat properly. The younger hesitated a while, then spoke softly and indistinctly:

“I thought you had a girlfriend already….”

Moon Bin confused a bit then laughed, caused the boy looking at him in bewildering. He patted the rumpled black hair, kissed the red cheeks, questioned:

“Is the girl you saw with long brown wavy hair?”

Dong Min thinks again, timidly nods. The man pinched his cheeks, then took his phone out. He raised his eyebrows, looked at the younger in amusing. When Dong Min saw the person that Moon Bin is calling, he just wants to somehow teleport to the school right now.

“Oppa?” The girly voice spoke, confusing.

“Hey, at least say ‘hi’. I’m older than you though.” Moon Bin frowned, but there isn’t any anger in his vocal sound.

“Why should I? We have known each other for nearly 23 years, I don’t think that’s necessary.” The girl laughed, and suddenly asked, “So how was it? Good?”

Moon Bin glanced at the little boy trying to cover himself in embarrassment, chuckled:

“Well I must say it was really awesome. Nonetheless, there is a little misunderstanding.” He pulled Dong Min out of the blue bedspread, and was met with the beautiful watery eyes that the boy never knows how much time he wanted to stare at.

“Oh my gosh, what have you done? Don’t tell me that you cheated on him already!!!” 

Moon Bin laughed, it’s such a bless for him to have Sua as the little sister to talk after a hard day at work, even though she is quite devilish sometimes. He glanced at Dong Min, made sure the boy is listening.

“Nothing like that, he just thought I had a girlfriend already.”

“What? You’re the gayest man I have ever known, and brother let me tell you, bring him to the store. He is the perfect model that I am looking for. Don’t you want to see him in girl outfits? OMG, can’t wait just by imagination, it will be perfect.”

Dong Min watched as Moon Bin and his sister talking on the loudspeaker, still being shy about the stupid misunderstanding that he made. Nevertheless….now he is Moon Bin’s boyfriend? Is this the truth? Is this real? When the man hung up, Dong Min can’t help but feel both proud and shame when he tilted his head, stared at him in a mischievous way, and he doesn’t want to hide his feelings anymore, when the blonde haired man asked him:

“So…what do you think now?”

Dong Min can’t think of anything else, except the warmth that he whines for every night, the lips that he desires to kiss and the special man that he is willing to give everything he has to be with him. The younger stares into the dark pupils in front of him, mumbled:

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think clearly….”

He was stopped by another kiss, and just like last night, Dong Min’s sexiness and sweetness make Moon Bin wants to take him further than what they had done, to bring his baby boy to everywhere he wants, to make those kissable lips calling his name only.

“No need to, I’m glad that you understand the situation now.”

He glanced at his phone, asked:

“Do you have class today? I know you have none this morning, but I don’t know about the ones in the afternoon.”

Dong Min thinks thoroughly a few minutes, then he grabbed his phone. It’s already 11 a.m. , which means….

“I have one at 1 p.m.”

Moon Bin nodded. He was about to go back to the kitchen to make something when he realized that his waist being hold by a pair of long milky legs. He turned around, smirked when his gorgeous baby doll pulled him down, while position himself on Moon Bin’s cock. The boy looked seductive than ever and it honestly amazed the older, and it is on another level when his little doll started touching himself. Moon Bin obviously enjoys this sensual view a lot, he runs his hands up and down on the juicy thighs, excited whenever the moans echo. 

“Baby boy, don’t you need to go to class? I assume now you’re supposed to have lunch.”

Dong Min glanced at the clock on the wall behind him, it’s already 11:45 a.m. He looked back the man underneath him, his seductive yet playful stare drove the boy insane, he bit his lips, shook the head:

“I’m sure you will find out a way for me to get to school on time. Now…I only want you, Binnie oppa!”

Moon Bin grabbed the tiny waist, switched their positions. He bended down, murmured to the ears that becoming redder:

“Then will baby boy be very good for daddy? Daddy doesn’t want you to be late for class.”

Dong Min stared at the man, wrapped the arms around his neck, pulled him closer. There are many moments in his life that he will ready to do everything to keep, there are many people passing through his life that he wishes them would stay by his side forever. Yet, he also understands, life is all about losing and gaining. Gain what he has, lose what he had. Dong Min had many times let the chances slip away from his hands, just because he didn’t have enough courage to speak. Then one night, the man he desires to have, came; the man that he voluntarily does anything to keep; the man that a stare only can turn his world upside down; the man that makes him fall in love deeply and he hasn’t thought of once coming back. Dong Min gave Moon Bin an approvable look, connected their lips together….


End file.
